


Cake for Two

by GreyLiliy



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: St. Canard can be a very dangerous place—but luckily for Mels, there is a masked hero to come to the rescue!
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Cake for Two

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 11, 2017 as “Drabble #124 - Cake for Two.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 30, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.
> 
> Melody “Mels” Carioca is Alma’s OC (melsypark on Tumblr).

“José, I am telling you there is nothing to worried about,” Mels said, speaking into the speakerphone of her cell while she balanced the books. “Just because my restaurant’s been robbed twice since it opened doesn’t mean moving to Saint Canard instead of Duckberg was a bad idea.”

“Yes, but Duckberg has that superhero Donald told me about,” José said on the other end. “Gizmoduck? I think that was his name. Much safer, don’t you think?”

“I’ll have you know Saint Canard has it’s own super hero, thank you,” Mels said. She nudged one of her accounting books to the side, revealing the newspaper clipping she’d taped to the wall of her favorite hero. “Darkwing Duck may have an ego, but he’s very reliable.”

“Sure, sure,” José said. “But are you sure you won’t reconsider? Donald is a good friend and his Uncle could be a good reference.”

“I appreciate it big brother,” Mels said, “But this Carioca can take care of herself and Saint Canard is where I’m staying. I’ll call you again later, okay?”

They said their goodbyes and Mels clicked off the phone. She winced at the time and went back to putting her beak into the books. New restaurant openings were never easy, but those two heists had made things a little difficult. Between Megavolt crashing through her window to liberate all of her lightbulbs (and two deli sandwiches) and Tuskernini of all fiends crashing the place (literally when he broke her door) for a quick meal for him and the penguins, it was hitting her repair budget rather hard.

She ought to flattered the villains of Saint Canard liked her cooking so much, but if this was going to be a habit, she might have considering moving shop like her brother wanted.

“I really had my heart set on Saint Canard, too,” Mels said. She looked at her picture of Darkwing again and rolled up her sleeves. “I’ll make it work.”

It was nearing midnight when the front glass of her restaurant exploded inward.

“I just replaced that!” Mels yelled, dragging her hands down the side of her face. Did she pick the center of super villain central for her place, or what? She looked up from the debris to the creep dirtying her carpet. “Who is it this time?”

“I don’t know about a who,” a manic giggle followed, “But I can definitely say it’s playtime!”

Mels ducked behind the front counter when the harlequin did a spin, throwing chattering teeth around him and crashing into the furniture. She covered her head as they landed around her. Mels kicked the nearest one away, smacking it into a chair leg. It bit the wood and kept chomping until the leg snapped and the chair fell over.

“Another thing to add to the budget,” Mels muttered under her breath.

“Hide and Seek’s a fun game, but that’s not what we’re here for,” Quackerjack said, leaning over the counter. He waved a finger back and forth. “So why don’t—”

“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I’m the little crackers that melt in your soup!” A puff of purple smoke echoed the voice interrupting Quackerjack.

“It’s Darkwing Duck!” Mels said, shooting up to her feet to see over the counter.

Darkwing tripped, stumbling a bit over a loose set of clattering teeth. He pouted, and Mels covered her beak with her hand as he shouted, “Hey! That was my line.”

“Oops,” Mels said.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s got a speech,” Quackerjack said. He whipped around and grabbed a chair. “But you’re not interrupting my fun this time, Dimwing!”

A front row seat to Darkwing Duck taking on one of the Fearsome Five! Now this was the best reason to stay in Saint Canard ever!

The two grappled back and forth over the broken glass and dining chairs and tables slowly being obliterated by Quackerjack’s toy teeth. Mels jumped up on the counter when they started nipping at her ankles instead of the wood. It had only distracted her for a moment, but when she turned her attention back to the fight, Darkwing was on the ground and Quackerjack had him pinned.

Taking a page out of her brother’s book, Mels grabbed an umbrella from the stand near the cashier and swung it from the umbrella portion, slamming the handle into the side of Quackerjack’s head.

The clown went down hard and Darkwing sat up in a rush. He stared at the slumped over body and pushed one of the bells from his hat off his chest. Standing, Darkwing looked at the frozen Mels and coughed into his hand.

“That’s one way to end a fight,” Darkwing said. He brushed off his jacket and crossed his arms. “But I want you to know dear citizen that I had everything handled and did not need assistance.”

“Of course,” Mels said.

She clutched the umbrella closer and hopped off the counter as Darkwing Duck slapped a pair of handcuffs on Quackerjack and called for someone to come pick the clown up. She pushed a bit of hair back and tried not to giggle. The Darkwing Duck was standing in her restaurant. He’d come to stop a Fearsome Five holdup and when was she going to get this opportunity again?

“Do you want to try the special?” Mels blurted. Darkwing turned to face her, eyebrow raised. Mels twisted the umbrella. “I mean, Quackerjack didn’t make it to the kitchen and I’m a mean cook if I say so myself. As a thank you. You and me, dinner?”

She could have slapped herself for the nervous words that fell out of her mouth.

“No need for thanks, I do it all for the job. Compensation is not—”

“I have cake for dessert!”

“—necessary, but I would love to join you for dinner,” Darkwing said, tipping his hat down. He smiled a bit and said, “Who can say no to cake?”

“No one,” Mels said. She put the umbrella down and walked back into the kitchen.

She was definitely staying in Saint Canard.


End file.
